1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrier device, a lens barrel, and an imaging device.
2. Description of Related Art
For an imaging lens positioned in closest proximity to a subject side in the imaging optical system included in an imaging device, such as a video camera, there has been proposed a lens barrier device that protects the imaging lens from dirt and flaws.
For example, a lens barrier device including a plurality of barrier blades and an oscillating mechanism is described in JP-A-2002-148682.
In this lens barrier device, a plurality of barrier blades are disposed in front of the imaging lens and supported in an oscillatible manner. The oscillating mechanism allows the respective barrier blades to oscillate back and forth between the close position at which they block the optical path and the open position at which they open the optical path.